Vampire Knight A Takuma love story
by Itachi108
Summary: What happens when Kaname has another little sister and falls in love with Takuma Ichijo and his grandfather finds out? EDITED
1. Chapter 1

I was in the moon doors in mine and Kaname-nii sans room laying down on the couch. I was singing along to the Nightmare Before Christmas song track and the song that was playing was Sally's song by Amy Lee. (I know it's not by her, I just like her version of it better :})

_'I sense there's something in the wind,_

_that feels like tragedy's at hand._

_Although I'd like to stand by him,_

_Can't shake this feeling that I have._

_The worst is just around the bend_

_and does he notice my feelings for him_

_and will he see how much he means to me,_

_I think it's not to be._

_What will be come of my dear friend?_

_Where will his actions lead us then?_

_Although I'd like to join the crowd_

_in their enthusiastic cloud._

_Try as I may it doesn't last,_

_and will we ever end up together?_

_No, I think not, it's never to become_

_for I am not the one'_

I was staring up at the ceiling just thinking about the guy I like. I then heard clapping. I jolted up and looked at the door which was now open and everyone was standing there. My face went bright red and the window shattered. I'm still learning how to control my powers. "Oops." I rubbed the back of my head and stared at the now shattered window. "Everyone go to your dorms now. Ichijo, stay here with Yukiko." Kaname whispered the last part to Ichijo. Then evryone left but Ichijo. "How are you Yukiko-sama?" I frowned at him. I don't like it when he calls me that even if he's being formal with me. He's my best friend and there's no need for him to call me that when were alone. "Sorry Yukiko." He smiled. "I'm doing well Takuma-san. Just a bit tired and hungry is all." I said as I sat back on the couch. "How long were you guys there?" I asked and blushed a little. Only him and Kaname-nii sama ever heard me sing. "Through the whole song." He smiled that smile he always does that makes you question him about being a vampire. I groaned. He sat next to me and I leaned my head on his left shoulder while he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled out the manga we were reading yesterday. This was normal for us Kaname saw no harm in it but he also knew of me liking him more then a friend. He wasn't mad since he trusts Takuma and it is better then me crushing on Zero like I did last year, now that he was mad about. "Why weren't you in classes today?" He asked me. "I didn't feel like being lecture by a vampire hunter about vampire history." He nodded in understanding. "When is that dance?" I asked him. "In 4 days." I groaned again because now we were all going to be in the same place as the humans and the humans girls are like freaking animals. Like seriously, if they knew what we are they would be terrified of us. And I don't really like dances. I got up went to my stereo and put on my mix CD. The first song that played was 'Remedy by Little Boots'. I walked back to the couch and sat back where I was.

_'I can see you stalking like a predator, I've been here before_  
_Temptation calls like Adam to the apple but I will not be caught_  
_'Cause I can read those velvet eyes and all I see is lies_

_No more poison killing my emotion_  
_I will not be frozen, dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh_  
_Stop, stop praying 'cause I'm not not playing_  
_I'm not frozen, dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh_

_Move while you're watching me, dance with the enemy_  
_I've got a remedy oh, uh, oh, uh, oh_  
_Move while you're watching me, dance with the enemy_  
_Here is my remedy oh, uh, oh, uh, oh_

_Spin me faster like a kaleidoscope, all I've got's the floor_  
_Yeah, you can try but I've found the antidote, music is the cure_  
_So you can try to paralyze but I know best this time_

_No more poison killing my emotion_  
_I will not be frozen, dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh_  
_Stop stop praying 'cause I'm not not playing_  
_I'm not frozen, dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh_

_Move while you're watching me, dance with the enemy_  
_I've got a remedy oh, uh, oh, uh, oh_  
_Move while you're watching me, dance with the enemy_  
_Here is my remedy oh, uh, oh, uh, oh_

_Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da_  
_Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da_

_And when the music fades away I know I'll be okay_  
_Contagious rhythms in my brain, let it play_

_No more poison killing my emotion_  
_I will not be frozen, dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh_  
_Stop, stop praying 'cause I'm not not playing_  
_I'm not frozen, dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh_

_Move while you're watching me, dance with the enemy_  
_I've got a remedy oh, uh, oh, uh, oh_  
_Move while you're watching me, dance with the enemy_  
_Here is my remedy oh, uh, oh, uh, oh_

_Move while you're watching me, dance with the enemy_  
_I've got a remedy oh, uh, oh, uh, oh_  
_Move while you're watching me, dance with the enemy_  
_Here is my remedy oh, uh, oh, uh, oh'_

I sang with it. I looked up and noticed Takuma sleeping. I giggled and slowly moved him so he can lay on the couch and I went to Kamane's desk and sat there. Not too much longer Kaname came walking in. I put a finger up to my lips and silently hushed him and then pointed to a sleeping Ichijo. He looked at him then to me. "I accidentally sang him to sleep." I giggled. He smiled and shook his head. "The widow will be repared later this afternoon. You will go in your room and sleep their." He said calmly. "But Kaname-nii sama I can't sleep by myself you know what happens if I have those nightmares again." I was some what shaking. I only get nightmares if I'm by myself but with someone with me I don't. "I'll have Ruka room with you." I jumped up. "Oh hell no!" I yelled. Takuma jolted up and looked at us. "Oops." I said. "Everyone knows I can't stand her. Why not my best friend there is 2 beds in there." He looked and me and took his time to answer. "Fine but no funny business." He whispered the last part to me. I turned bright red for the second time that morning and then something else broke. And it was Kaname's desk. "We need to help you learn how to control your powers. But for now you and Ichijo-san will go to your room and get some rest." He said. Ichijo got up walked next to me and we walked to my room on the other side of the building. As we were walking I told him what he missed when he was sleeping. We got to my room, walked in went to our beds and passed out.

* * *

**Please review :P**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to someone softly snoring in my right ear and arms wrapped around me. I opened my eyes to see a white wall to my bed room. I rolled onto my back and faced the person that was holding me. I saw Ichijo Takuma. I turned as red as a tomato. Why was he in my bed? I tried to wiggle out of his grasp trying not to wake him, he just pulled my closer to him and hugged me tighter and took in a deep breath, then he eyes snapped open to my very red face. He immediately let me go and jumped out of my bed. "U-u-um, sorry about that Yukiko. I um..." I looked at him with curious eyes. "Why w-were you in m-my bed?" I cursed at myself for stuttering. "You were having a nightmare and you told me to sleep next to you so you'd feel safe." He had a slight blush across his cheeks. I got up, walked to him and hugged him. "Thank you, Takuma." I stood on my tippie-toes and kissed his cheek, he blushed harder.

Since it was a weekend there was no classes. We all were all down stairs including Kaname which was rare since he's always in his room. "Yukiko." I looked up from the book I was reading and saw that Kaien Cross, Yuki, and Zero were here. I looked at Kaname. "Yes Kaname-nii sama?" Why were they here? Did I do something wrong? "Come with me to the kitchen area. I need to speak with you in private." He got up and so did I. Once we were in the kitchen he pulled me against him. "Are you ok Onii-chan? You don't look like yourself. When was the last time you fed?" He pushed me away from him a bit but held me by the shoulders and looked me in the eyes very seriously. "I think 2 months ago and I'm not hungry." He let me go and grabbed a chair, he sat on the chair unbuttoned a couple of buttons from his shirt and pulled down his collar. The blood pills reject to my body, Everyone knows this that's why when they smell Kaname's blood they don't say anything, neither does Zero. He pulled me to him, my eyes turned to that glowing red and I licked the one spot on his neck and bit into him, I sucked his blood. When I was finished I licked his neck clean. He buttoned his shirt back up and looked at me, he grabbed my chin and used his thumb to wipe off the blood that escaped my mouth. I looked down at my feet. I hated drinking from him I always got these horrible images of _him. _"I'm sorry. I know you what you see and it's horrible." I only nodded. "You looked better though. You just need a little more color on your cheeks. Maybe Takuma would help." He teased. I turned bright red and the door to the kitchen blew up. "Nice going Kaname-nii sama. See what you made me do?" I glared at him with a red face. He chuckled and grabbed my hand and walked back to where everyone was. Everyone was wide-eyed. "What happened?" Yuki asked. "Kaname did it!" I shouted, let his hand go and hid behind Zero. "Hn. Why hide behind me?" "Cause One: You have that damned Bloody rose gun that nobody likes, but I must admit it does look pretty cool if it wouldn't kill me. Two: Cause." I hugged him from behind. "You wouldn't let anything hurt me right? Unless you want" He growled. "And Three: Because you're so damn cute." I giggled and squeezed him a little. Then I bolted out the door when I saw Kaname's disapproving face and Takuma's hurt look.

I was roaming the school's yard. I stopped at the fountain sat there and look up at the starry sky. I smiled. The moon was full and the night sky was filled with stars. When I was younger me and Kaname would go outside to look up at the night sky to see if any stars were out. That was before our parents were murdered. I sighed. Maybe I shouldn't have said that back there. I looked down at my reflexion in the water. "Why can't I do anything right? What kind of freaking pure blood can't control their own power?!" I glared at the water and saw that it was swishing rapidly and that it was freezing then unfreezing. "UGH!" This time it exploded and froze. I fell on my butt and stared at it. I started to sing. Maybe that will help me calm down.

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave_

_Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_  
_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_  
_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tearsWhen you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these yearsBut you still have all of me_  
_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

_Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_  
_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_  
_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_  
_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along_  
_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me, me, me_

When I was done the went back to normal and I then noticed I was crying. I felt arms wrap around me and I was pulled into the persons chest. "Shhh...Everything will be ok." It was Takuma. I knew his voice anywhere. I turned around and hugged him and cried harder into his chest. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He hugged me tighter.


	3. Chapter 3

"There's no reason for you to be sorry." He stroked my hair and rocked us back and forth as we sat on the ground by the fountain. After some time I stopped crying, I pulled away from him a bit so I can wipe my eyes with the back of my uniform jacket sleeve. I just sat there looking at the ground with my arms to my side and him next to me. I felt him lift up my chin and made me look at him. My eyes were still watery though so he was kind of blurry. "Why are you sorry?" For some reason I just couldn't answer him, I just stared at his beautiful green eyes. He leaned forward and so did I. We were so close our noses were touching and I can feel his breath tickle my lips. Then he kissed me, I kissed back without hesitation. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my back. Then we heard someone clear they're throats, we pulled apart really fast and looked to see it was. Kaname, along with everyone else, stood there but instead of Kaname looking mad like I half expected him to he had a smirk on his face. My face turned a brighter red and the next thing we knew was that a few trees caught on fire by lightning. "Hey look that's new usually I make things explode." I said with a silly grin on my face. "Or calm things down with that beautiful voice Yukiko-sama." Takuma said once he got up and held out his hand for me to take, I took it and he helped me off the ground. "I don't think you can call her that anymore, huh lover boy. "Hanabusa teased. "Maybe I should make up blow up. I'm pretty sure no one would mind." I said in a scary sweet voice. His eyes went wide and said. "I'm sorry Yukiko-sama it wont ever happen again." He bowed his head. "It better not or I'll personally make you regret ever being born." I said with a smile. I turned around and walked towards the dorm room. Everyone followed me, I felt someone grab my hand. I looked up and saw that it was Takuma with a huge smile on his face, I smiled back. '**_Could you, no, Would you be my girlfriend, no that wont sound__ right'_** I stopped and stared at him. _'Did I just hear right?' _"Is everything alright Yukiko?" He asked me. "I think I can hear your thoughts." He went wide-eyed and so did Kaname. "How?" Kaname asked. "I don't know. And to your question the answer is yes I would love to be." His smile got bigger and brighter, if that was even possible, he picked me up in a hug and spun us around. He put he down. Kaname took my hand in his. "Tell me what I'm thinking." He said. "If he hurts her I'll kill him, 8, 6, OH MY GOD KANAME KEEP THAT TO YOURSELF!" I freaked out and took my hand out of his, that was one thing I did not wish to see. Kaien Cross should most definitely not be dancing around his office in just boxers and a pink frilly apron.

"That was the most disturbing thing I have ever saw. Kaname what were you doing watching that?" I asked. "That was when I went to talk to him about the window you shattered." I just nodded my head and continued to walk to the dorms. When we got there everyone sat in the foyer. "Yuki why are you and Zero here don't you have to patrol or something?" I asked. "Yeah we do but we finished and Kaname asked if we can come over for a while." I nodded my head. "You haven't visited me since Zero came into Cross's house when he tried to attack you." I nodded again. I remember that, when me and Kaname went to visit our beloved Yuki again there was another kid there but he was a vampire hunter. He tried to attack me since I was the first he saw and since I was a pure blood, Kaname stepped in front of me blocking the knife Zero had and it went into Kaname's arm. "Yukiko? Yukiko? Yukiko?!" "Huh? What?" I asked as I snapped back to reality. "You spaced out, love. What's wrong?" Takuma asked. "Hm? Oh nothing just spaced out is all." I smiled and rubbed the back of my head. "That's not like you are you feeling well Yukiko-Onee?" Kaname asked. "Yes everything is ok Nii-sama." I smiled. Takuma stood up, took my hand which made me stand up, and made me follow him up stairs to his room. "Um. What are we doing in her Takuma?" I asked him as I looked around. I've been in here plenty of times but this time there was more manga book everywhere, sure it was clean but it was also messy at the same time because of the books everywhere. I giggled. "What's funny Yukiko?" I walked to his bed and sat next to him. "Oh nothing, I see you have more books to add to you collection. How many are you currently reading but didn't finish yet?" I asked with a giggle. He touched my hand. _**"30****"**_I smiled at him. This is one weird power.

He laid down toward the wall and I laid down next to him. I laced our fingers together. _**"Sing to me my**_** love.****"** "What would you like to hear?" "Anything you want to." He leaned over and kissed my cheek. I blushed and smiled. "Ok." I thought of a song.

Hana wa kaze ni yureodoru you ni  
Ame wa daichi wo uruosu you ni  
Kono sekai wa yorisoiai ikiteru no ni  
Naze hito wa kizutsukeau no?  
Naze wakare wa otozureru no?

Kimi ga tooku ni itte mo mada  
Itsumo kono kokoro no man'naka  
Ano yasashii egao de umetsukusareta mama  
Dakishimeta kimi no kakera ni  
Itami kanjite mo mada  
Tsunagaru kara  
Shinjiteru yo  
Mata aeru to  
I'm waiting for your love

I love you, I trust you  
Kimi no kodoku wo wakete hoshii  
I love you, I trust you  
Hikari demo yami demo  
Futari dakara shinjiaeru no  
Hanasanaide

Sekai no hate wo dare ga mita no?  
Tabi no owari wo dare ga tsugeru no?  
Ima wa kotae ga mienakute nagai yoru demo  
Shinjita michi wo susunde hoshii  
Sono sakimi hikari ga matsu kara

Kimi ga oshiete kureta uta wa  
Ima mo kono kokoro no man'naka  
Ano yasashii koe to tomo ni hibiiteru  
Afureru kimochi no shizuku ga  
Atatakaku hoho tsutau  
Tsuyoku naru ne  
Shinjiteru yo  
Tsunagatteru to  
Im always by your side

I love you, I trust you  
Kimi no tame ni nagasu namida ga  
I love you, I trust you  
Ai wo oshiete kureta  
Donna ni kimi ga michi ni mayotte mo  
Soba ni iru yo

Waiting for your love  
Always by your side  
Youre the one that I love  
Youre the one that I trust  
Youre the only one

I love you, I trust you  
Kimi no kodoku wo wakete hoshii  
I love you, I trust you  
Hikari demo yami demo  
I love you, I trust you  
Kanashimi demo yorokobi demo  
I love you, I trust you  
Kimi no subete wo mamoritai

Donna ni kimi ga michi ni mayotte mo  
Soba ni iru yo  
Futari dakara shinjiaeru no  
Hanasanaide

When I was done singing I heard a light snore. He fell asleep holding me close to him. I soon fell asleep too.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up with my head on something hard yet soft and it was moving up and down. Then I noticed that there was a heart beat, I moved my head to look up at him and saw that he was still asleep. I moved my head back into the same place that it had been in when i woke up and I wrapped my arm around him. I felt him lace our fingers together. "Your awake." I stated and looked up at him again. His eyes were half lidded and he had a smile on his face. I snuggled closer to him not waiting to ever leave his side. "Come on we have to get ready for class." He told me. I held him tighter and grunted. He chuckled. "Come on Love the faster we get this night over with the faster we can come back here." He said while stroking my hair. I reluctantly nodded.

Once we got up I walked out of the room and walked down the long hall, walked past the foyer, and went to my room. I had to ignore that Aido and his whistles. I grabbed a clean uniform and underwear, I went to the shower. I turned it on and took a nice warm shower. When I was done I dried off my body, wrapped my hair in the towel and got dressed. I took the towel off my head and started to dry it then brush it, after that I brushed my teeth and left my room. I slowly made my way to the foyer, not wanting to be embarrassed again, then I heard Aido saying how lucky Ichijo was cause now he gets to taste the pure blood's blood. I stood by railing between the two stair cases. Aido was so absorbed in what he was saying he didn't sense me or Kaname.

"Come on Ichijo you have to admit that you thought of biting the pretty little neck of Yukiko-sama's." Said Aido with his arms in the air. His back was facing me and my brother so of course he didn't see us but everyone else did. I put my finger against my lips, silently silencing them they nodded and kept quiet. "I honestly can't say I have Aido." I was getting furious with Hanabusa. "Come on. Here blood smells so swee-" SLAP. I was shocked that Takuma lost his temper but I'm kinda glad he did because I was about to kill him. Hanabusa stared wide-eyed at him. I cleared my throat. He seemed to have frozen, it didn't look like he was breathing at all. I walked down the stair with Kaname nii-sama. I looked at him with pleading eyes and he nodded with a smirk. I stood next to Hanabusa, raised my hand and WHACK. "Why on Earth would you say something about my like that?!" I yelled at him as him was on his knees and his hands holding the spot that I slapped. "You know that it is forbidden to give up pure blood's blood unless they're married!" I yelled some more. "Now please leave us alone or you will get far worse than a slap to the back of your idiotic head." He simply nodded and apologized to us.

Then the headmaster came in with I think a letter in his had. I couldn't tell he was waving it up and down frantically. "Ichijo! This is for you!" He handed him the letter and the rushed out of the moon dorms. Takuma opened the letter, read and then he FREAKED. I couldn't understand a word he was saying. I looked to Kaname for help. He whispered. "His grandfather is coming." My heart sank. I never liked that man. He is a true monster...well next to Rido Kuran. I then grabbed both Kaname's and Ichijo's hands and ran up stairs to Kaname's room. I pushed them in and slammed the door shut.

"We can not let him find out about us." I gestured to me and Ichijo. "I'm sorry Takuma I love you but I really despise that man. I don't want him to use you against me to get what he wants." I stated. I always had a feeling that he was a bad guy even Kaname told me once. That's why He never let the man adopt us. "Your absolutely right. We can't let him find out. We'll have to make off like we are only class mates and old child hood friends." He agreed. Kaname nodded his head. "Does it say why he's coming?" Kaname asked. "No it only says that he's coming after classes later tonight." Again Kaname nodded. We left the moon dorms and went to class with what's going to happen later tonight.


End file.
